oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Kohler
History Childhood As a child born into the Military family headed by Richard Kohler, a high ranking general of the american military with many outstanding achievements of leadership and creative tactics. Naturally he grew up with a higher standard of living then most as his family was paid well in the service of the american military. His father held him, and his sister freya, to very high standards and was very stern in his teaching of the two german heritage children. They struggled to make him proud but often found themselves with nothing but each other's company during the nights when he was out. The only sign of people besides the two being the maids and servants who treated them cordially and with respect. Naturally as Alex grew up he found himself unhappy, he was proving to be a natural talent when it came to his studies as he very easily passed the standards of the private school he was enrolled in. But he was never truly satisfied and found it simply to be a chore to use his mind as there was nothing truly worth it. The exception to this being when his sister asked for his help, a rare opportunity to use his intelligence for something productive and good he always jumped at the occasion to solve her problems with his creativity and knowledge. Eventually as he started doing this more and more he discovered that his talent lay in machinery. As he became a teen and grew through high school he would spend some of his time working on cars as a hobby. Eventually after getting his fathers permission and showing that he had the proper respect for it he began to work with firearms as well, disassembling them and putting them back together in time that always seemed so fleeting to him as much as it caught his attention. By the time he was 17 and nearing the graduation that he would have a year early due to outstanding performance he was even creating custom firearms and minor explosives. Naturally this talent did not go unnoticed and his father quickly recommended he become a combat engineer and demolition's expert in the army. This gave a great conflict to Alex... he wanted to make his father proud, desperate for the paternal affection he desired so much but in order to do that he would have to leave Freya behind. Through the years the two siblings had supported each other on the days when they were at their lowest and they had developed a thick familial bond that couldn't be separated so easily... He consulted her and in the end was convinced to do it, due to her saying that she would be fine without him and would be here when he came back with open arms. It was with a heavy heart and a bitter smile that Alex went off to serve in the military. Military Service After he joined the military Alex had to go through the rigorous basic training of the armed forces. He was rather nimble and easily succeeded at shooting and the written knowledge he had to know but found himself falling short when it came to strength. He persisted though and eventually when he completed his training went into the field of Demolition and Combat Engineer. He spent a lot of time helping assist with the army's equipment including giving several idea's on how it could be improved on occasion quickly gaining him merit. Eventually due to his specialty of handling explosives safely and effectively he began to go out in the field and help when an explosives expert was needed. Setting up mines, breaching fortified areas, disabling traps made by hostiles. He had done it all. Eventually he was getting higher in the ranks having been promoted and was leading his own group. But tragedy struck as he was attempting to disable a mine that had been placed in the dirt floor of a ramshackle hut in the slums of India. As he was disabling the explosive and it was at the most delicate part the criminal threw a small child out the window towards the concrete from several floors up. Alex didn't think. He dropped what he was doing and leapt at the kid as he fell even while the explosion from behind him burnt him with heat. Surprisingly it wasn't that hot to him, he'd always never minded the heat and when doing custom metal forging this had proved useful. No it was the force and shrapnel that was the issue. He managed to cushion the kids fall by catching him but his leg was shredded beyond recognition. When the battle medic found him he was bleeding out rapidly and he had to make the decision to take it off at the knee. Thus Alex's career ended with a bang and he was sent back to his home in new york with a new disability. The response his father had given him upon hearing the news still ringing in his ears. "Dissapointing..." Like it was a sad fact that he couldn't serve the country any longer. He couldn't find any pride in his actions or care for him as a person in those eyes. It crushed him. He ended up purchasing a junkyard with his savings to use the scrap for his hobbies when he got home. Not long after he reconnected with his sister who was very concerned having heard the news. He had forgotten how much he missed her... After a tearful reunion they met back up. Her now a medical professional and him a veteran. Hephaestus and Hestia Private Military Company After they refound each other and began to meet each other more often, often under the excuse of making sure Alex was doing ok with his new prosthetic leg which he had still yet to be used too, Alex found himself feeling resentful toward his father. And after talking with his sister found she felt much the same way at least to a degree. After some talking they decided to do their own thing and separate from the household as much as possible without actively disowning their names. Alex began to take his junkyard more seriously and used his connection in the military and friends with similar talents to make a small company creating weapons for the military by processing the scrap from the junkyard as well as several small mines that Alex bought with his remaining savings from the military. After that he began to expand further, building firearms, Military grade explosives, and vehicles after obtaining a license to become a Private Military Company named Hephaestus and Hestia PMC or HxH as their logo was spelt. They quickly found success using alex's connections and intelligence and now operate out of new york. They were a relatively reliable company and proved effective when hired due to their creative use of technology and their well built soldiers that resulted from Freya's medical advice to make their bodies healthy. Appearance Alex has blonde hair that is often swept back, his eyes are red and he often wears thick leather clothing that keeps a degree of protection or casual clothes that he can work easily in. He often has a smile on his face that speaks of his easy going nature and is prone to excited looks when his interest is peaked. He has pale skin and his right leg below the knee has been replaced with a prosthetic that seems to have been custom made. I seems ornate yet still functional and looks like a metal boot from a distance. Personality Alex is good hearted and will often sacrifice things for others to have more. He is quick to laugh and smile and save for his darkest times where he easily becomes sullen and silent is very outgoing and welcoming to others. Quick to joke or offer to take someone out to drinks. When he's interested in a project he becomes focused to a scary degree, often neglecting to eat or sleep (Unless he's reminded by his sister) until he's finished with his project and even then still liable to jump back into action should inspiration hit. Friends He has several people he's met and made good impressions with in the military, and most if not all of the people in his company recruited by him after leaving the military hold him in good light. Naturally however it is his sister Freya who is his greatest friend of all and the one he knows he can always rely on and who he will always have the back of. Enemies The enemies of justice are his enemies and to a lesser degree his father is as well. While not openly rebelling alex finds himself unable to endure the selfish requests of his father and has taken to doing as he desired himself. Aspirations Alex looks to advance technology, finding magic having dissapeared from the world its only more important that science advance to take its place or perhaps even bring it back. Aside from that he wants the company to stay strong and grow larger as it is a child of his and freya's efforts. Category:Modernstomia Player Characters